


Armies of destruction

by SelfishForMeToSay



Category: Creepy Pasta - Fandom
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Adoptable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfishForMeToSay/pseuds/SelfishForMeToSay
Summary: OOkay so I'm putting this fic up fo adoption. All I'm asking for is a link to your fill and its yours. I'm also posting it on Wattpad for anyone who wants it. I love this fandom but I fear I've lost inspiration for this. It was originally supposed to be BEN DROWNED/Jeff the Killer fic but you can turn it into a Gen or any pairing you want.I'm afraid I've completely forgotten where I was heading with this.Toodles.





	1. Prolouge

Okay yes where you see this image in the media for those of you who dont know I think that means there was a picture there but it has since been deleted from the system (like my tablet) and now Wattpad can't find it. Which is what happened to me. So sorry again

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BEN

"BEN go!!" Sally screams at me as we run through the trees of the moonlight forest. Branch's cut up our arms and faces like tiny natural razors, kinda like frozen nature valley bars going down your throat except, you know, not. 

Our clothes were torn and bloody, well mine were, Sally's were just torn.   
Her hand gripped mine tightly as she ran to my left behind me, my sword occupying the right.

Zalgo's Warriors chased after us, weaving through the trees like water.

"BEN I don't...I don't know...if I can go...much longer.." Sally gasped behind me, her breathing ragged as she stumbled after me. I didn't stop though, just kept dragging her along with me. We couldn't stop not now, not when we're so close to being free.

Something glittered through the trees in front of us but I don't stop.  
Just seconds before we break through the treeline, I realize what the glittering is. Water.  
We're running towards a lake.

"Sally...we're gonna halfta swim.." I gasp hoarsely not stopping my stumbling stride once as we approach the chilly waters. 

As quickly as possible, I sheath my sword on my back and tuck my hat into my pants before giving Sally a piggyback. Then I race into the water.  
"Sally! Listen to me! Take a big deep breath and don't let go of my neck ya hear me? Don't let go!" I gasp before ducking under the surface of the icy black water.

I kicked my feet and moved my arms trying to get us as far from the beach as possible. As far from Zalgo's minion's reach as possible.  
Because apparently firey hell monsters don't swim.

(Correct me guys please!!! I'm pretending he has minions do stupid dirty work for him while creeypastas do important shit for him)

Pretty quickly though I feel an amounting pressure building in my chest as I try to make a mad dash for the surface, for air.   
Sally's arms around my neck don't help much as we finally gasp for air, our heads barely poking above the water.

Cold waves crash into us as I struggle to hold us up, kicking my tired legs feebly.

"BEN,BEN I don't wanna die..." Sally sobs into my neck quietly.  
"Shh it's okay Sally your not gonna die, I won't let you die."  
I try to sooth her, still gasping for air.   
I almost wanted to tell her that dying really isn't so bad, but that would be a lie. Yeah afterlife as a ghost was kinda chill. Get to haunt people, kill people, be a general asshole but dying itself, let alone choking for air underwater while the sun keeps on glittering above you, is not a fun thing to do.

She keeps on crying as I try to doggy paddle to the far off shore of Out-Of-Sight-Because-Everythings-Pitch-Black-Right-Now.

Though I know I'm heading in the right direction because I can see the burning fires of Zalgo's minions behind us, on the other shore, no doubt trying to spot us in the water.

Good luck with that shitbrains.

I keep swimming, even as my muscles burn and panic fills my stomach. Sally's weight is reassuring in the sense that I know she's there but also crappy because I gotta swim twice as hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later we are just approaching the other shore, the sky is turning a brilliant pink as the sun rises.  
My muscles feel like rocks and my legs have given out at least two dozen times already, causing us to just float idly. Sally has already fallen into a fitful sleep, of half- there, half- not.

And me? I'm barely keeping my eyes open, only the thought of Sally drowning and me repeating that experience kept me alert, if barely.

I may not be able to die again but that doesn't mean I can't choke on water and sink to the bottom of a lake for the rest of eternity.

We're still too far from the shore but close enough to see the tall dark pine forest at the edge of the rocky beach.

Our only hope is to keep going, I think as I slowly start kicking my legs again, even though they feel like they'd rather fall off and die than do anymore swimming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After what feels like another billion years later, when the sun is actually up and offering no heat whatsoever to Sally or me we actually get close enough to the shore for me to be able to put Sally down for her to wade her way to the beach.

I smile faintly as she lets go of my hand to race to land. I simply collapse in the shallow water unable to move anymore.

Faintly, I hear Sally shrieking my name, as if at a distance. Her voice laced with panic as I feel her crying and pulling at my arm. Her hands are on my face, then she's hauling at me from under my arms through the water. 

Then she's dumping me on something hard. For a few seconds I think it might be the ground but the thought slips out of my grasp too quickly.

"I'm going to get some help......" I think I hear her say before the blurry white of what little watery vision I had fades away as I fall into black, feeling the ice cold waves wash over my legs and my frozen clothes cling wetly to my skin.


	2. Chapter 1

JEFF

"Jack! Jeff! Everyone get down here! I need help!" Slenderman yells from what I assume to be the front door.  
I leap off my bed and run downstairs along with a couple of others. Slender almost never yells, even when he gets angry.

He stands in the front hallway, a little girl, maybe only eight years old clings to his pant leg. Her white nightgown is dirty and torn, not to mention soaked. She's shaking with cold, her long brown her clinging to her forehead and back. A ragged Teddy bear is clutched tightly in one of her hands.

"This is Sally. I found her wandering the woods alone, she says she's running from Zalgo's. And that her friend is hurt by the lake."  
He says quickly, coaxing the little girl over to Jane and Ms. P.

"Jane, Ms. P, stay with her, get her cleaned up. The rest of you guard the house. Jeff, Hoodie with me. We're going to get her friend."

He says before turning and leaving the house. Hoodie and I look at each before swiftly following, slamming the door behind us.

We walk down to the beach, which is maybe an hour from the house, and after searching the rocks for anything we finally find him. 

A thin, soaking wet body unconscious, washed up on the shore. After Slender confirms he's still breathing, I throw him over my shoulder, fireman form, allowing me to keep one hand armed with a knife.

Honestly though, the kid weighs almost nothing. Hes dressed in green and brown with dirty blond hair that looked to be matted with blood. Not to mention he's sopping wet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We reach the mansion without incident, besides having to stop and put the kid down so he could puke up dirty lake water and whatever the last meal he had was, he didn't stay awake long after that as Slender had to stop him from collapsing in his own vomit.

Once we got inside we were crowded by everyone wanting to see the new kid. Slenderman managed to send them all away as we carried the kid upstairs to where the bathrooms were. 

Ms. P and Jane had bathed the girl and got her changed and in bed when we got there. 

Once there, we all kinda just stopped, wondering what to do now. I could practically see Slenderman pondering whether one of us should bathe him now or just throw him in a bed so he can do it himself when he wakes up.

"We'll take him to the next room." He states as he leaves the room, gestering for  me to follow him.

By now I'm carrying the kid bridal style to prevent him from throwing up all over my back.

The room next door happens to be the room next to mine meaning we share a bathroom. There's a big bed in the center of the room against the wall with a desk and a dresser on either sides of the walls at the end of the bed, facing each other. Between them is the bathroom door.

I place him gently on the bed, taking in the scratchs on his dirty, bloody face. Only then do I notice the twin pointed ears protruding from the sides of his heads, poking through his hair. 

(His ears like that in the media. I'm basing his looks off pictures. So his eyes aren't gonna be blue or normal I'm just gonna make them like that all the time if that's okay with you guys =))

"Just...undress him before putting him under the blankets. Don't want him to have a dirty bed." Slenderman says calmly as he places even more towels in the bathroom as well as some fresh peices of clothing in the dresser. 

I awkwardly look down  at the kids sleeping face, or as much of it as I could make out from all the grime.

Well, shit. Might as well get this over with. Don't wanna make this more awkward than it already is, or god forbid him waking up in the middle of me stripping him.

I loosen his brown leather belt, arm braces, pull off his sword and his boots first. Next goes his green tunic, then his white undershirt. Then all that's left is his tan leggings and wool socks which I just tug off as swiftly as possible, making sure not to tug off  his boxers as well. And pull out a long green touqe from his pants that seemed to have been stuffed there.

At this point, Slenderman decides to wander over and examine the cuts on the kids face and torso.

"Get the first aid kit." He says quietly, poking at what looks like a deep cut just above the kids left hip.

It's only when I return and actually look at the wound do I realize it's not a cut, it's a stab wound.

"Hes gonna be fine." Slender mutters under his breath, too busy putting pressure on the wound with gauze and ordering for a wet facecloth. 

Once I've given it to him, he begins gently wiping the grime away from the wound as blood leaks from it lazily.

Then he sighs, seemingly coming to a decision before reaching into the med kit and pulling out a tube of polysporn and just emptying it into the wound.

My eyes widen. I don't think that's the professional way to do it but whatever. Slender knows more then me, I'm usually the one putting bloody stab wounds into people not the one sewing them up.

"You can leave Jeff. Im sure there are other matters you would wish to attend to." I nod, understanding the silent order in it. He must of gotten tired of my hovering.

"Why don't you take his clothes and put them in the washing machine?"

"Kay." I respond, bunching his clothes in a ball and leaning his sword against the wall before leaving the room and heading to the bathroom.

Wow that's weird. I think as I start the load, I think I might actually might be worried about him. 

I stand there, not doing anything, just standing in the middle of the laundry room trying to figure out where this sudden worry came from.

Whatever. Hopefully he'll feel better then we can question him about Zalgo, I think leaving the room and heading downstairs to the living room to play halo with Masky.

Though the worry doesn't go away. And I can't help the uneasy feeling of what's to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes this thing is unfinished. Chapter two is the Chapter That Never Got Done so I'm sorry if youre enjoying this. If you guys ever feel like doing a collab be ready to kick my ass and harass me.....though I highly doubt any of you will. i like bandom work....
> 
> okay im going to go sorry to bother you....


	3. Chapter 3

BEN

I blink my eyes, squinting against the light was actually wasn't that bright. My head lolls to the side on the pillow as I shift under the thick blankets of the bed.   
Wait.

Bed?

My vision clears as I take in my surroundings. I'm in a room with dark green walls and no windows. There's a dresser and a desk with a chair. And two doors. One near the end of the bed and one to my right. Both closed. The light is coming from a bare lightbulb attached to the ceiling in the center of the room, the light switch by the door to my right.

After noticing all this, my mind springs to Sally, hoping she's all right.

With her on my mind, I weakly push the blankets off me, hissing when I move the stab wound by my hip I forgot I had. It was now wrapped in bandages, the gauze wrapping around the bottom half of my torso, just under my ribs.

Ignoring it, I stumble out of bed, barely noticing I'm only in my underwear (so fucking clique, I know)  
before grabbing my sword, which leaned conveniently against the wall beside the door, still in its sheath.

I unsheathe it and hold it at ready as I quietly open the door and step out.  
I don't spot anyone in the hallway but I do hear laughter coming from what I assume is downstairs. 

Stepping as quietly as I can I begin to open the door across from me.  
It was another bedroom, much like the one I was in except more personalized and with red walls instead of green. 

Without stopping to poke around much, I close the door just as quietly as I opened it and move to the door to my right, the one next to the door I originally came from.

Upon opening it, my eyes immediately jumped to the bed only to find it occupied by non other than Sally. Just the little girl I was looking for.

Losing all care for stealth, I immediately race to her bed and tug the covers back a bit to see her.

She wasn't naked, thank god, but dressed in a pink nightgown. She was fast asleep, her long brown hair had been washed and combed, her face was no longer covered in grime, she was clean and sleeping and seemingly safe.

Too bad we have to leave.

Sighing to myself, I reach over to gently shake her shoulder so we can get up and out of here.

Then I hear a creak just outside the slightly open door.  
Someone was in the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JEFF

We played Halo for about an hour before we got bored. Seems like we weren't the only ones as everyone else seemed to gather in the living room with us as we switched disks and put in The Purge.

Halfway through the movie though we heard footsteps upstairs.

Toby paused the movie as we all looked at each other trying to figure out who was running upstairs.  
Then of course Slender spoke up with the answer.  
"Someone's finally awake."  
Then I remembered the little girl and the small blond elf.

"Should we go greet them?" Jane asks, but Slender just shakes his head.

"Not all of us, don't want to over whelm them, Ms. P, Jeff, Toby and Jane can come with me, the rest of you can wait here. Maybe they'll want to join us."

He says as he stands, calmly walking to the bottom of the stairs.

"But wait," I call out to him as he pauses at the bottom of the stairs,"why do we need to come?"

"Because, the boy was carrying a sword. I'm certain he knows how to use it." He says simply before silently climbing the stairs with the rest of us following behind.

Oh boy, I think as I grip the handle of my knife in my hoodie pocket.

When we reach the top of the stairs we all look around silently, nothing had changed.

Except of course the little girls door was open slightly, allowing the soft yellow light to spill into the hallway.

We spread out in the limited space of the hallway around the door. Until Jane steps down on a creaky broad, successfully giving us away.

Lucky for me I'm on the left side of the door when it's pulled open and then suddenly I have a sword being jabbed at me, leaving me barely a second to save my own life. Thanks Jane.

I jump backwards, pulling my knife from my pocket as the kid keeps coming at me slashing his sword. I continue to dodge with as small movements as I can, to avoid getting caught in a corner.

Then Jane appeared behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her knife to his throat.

Immediately he stops moving, his sword lowering abit as he raises his chin away from the blade.

Only then do I notice his eyes, as it's the first time I've actually seen them.

They're pure black, with no whites at all and red pupils.  
And right now he looks fucking pissed.

He's still really dirty and only dressed in boxers. His hair sticks up everywhere in what I have to admit is an adorable bed head.

"It's alright. You are safe here." Slenderman says calmly, stepping forward from behind the elf to the right.

From behind the kid I can see Ms. P quietly entering the little girls room, no doubt to check on her.

Toby continues to just stand silently in the hallway beside her door.

"Drop the sword. Now." Jane seethes into his ear as he scowls. He doesn't drop it though, his scowl deepens as his eyes dart around the hall eyeing me and Slender.

In response, Jane digs the knife deeper into his neck, causing him to wince and his grip on the sword to loosen as a small trail of blood runs down his neck.

Swiftly, I step forward and swipe the sword out of his hands holding it by the handle, the blade pointed towards the ground at my side. Out of his reach.

"Jane. That's enough." 

Moving like water, Jane unwraps her arms from his shoulders and backs away, opting to stand at Slenderman's left shoulder, her knife still in plain view as a silent threat.

He rubs his neck and takes a small step away from us.

"I apologize. Someone should have been present for when you woke up, though we weren't expecting you to wake so soon."

"Where am I?" The kid croaks. The noise startles everyone abit, as we didn't expect him to talk. 

Suddenly as though the weakness in his voice triggered it, I realize how weak he looks. He looks like he's gonna collapse any second even though it's obvious he's trying to cover it up.  
Dark circles still rest under his eyes and the bandages around his mid-section were bleeding through again.

"Your safe now. Out of Zalgo's reach. I'm Slender-

"I didn't ask for your name, did I?" The elfkid snaps, cutting Slenderman off. Something I know he hates because who doesn't hate being interrupted?

Everyone just stands still. Slenderman doesn't reply as the half-naked kid begins to sway slightly. His eyes were flickering around the hallway going from Jane to myself and then Slender as Toby was still out of view, quietly tucked in the shadows beside the door watching the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats it. this chapter is unfinished so i'm sorry about that though hopefully you'll be willing to end it. Thanks so much for reading it. Good day and have a happy Easter


End file.
